Technical Field
Embodiments described herein are related to physical layer circuits for peripheral interconnects.
Description of the Related Art
Various peripheral interconnects exist to provide communication between components in an electrical system such as a computer, a portable electronic device, an embedded system, etc. Exemplary peripheral interconnects include Universal Serial Bus (USB), Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI), PCI Express (PCIe), etc. Typically, the peripheral interconnect is specified by a standard agreed to by component designers and manufacturers. The standard defines the protocol of the interconnect, its software interface, its electrical properties (such as voltage, current, clock frequency, etc.), physical dimensions of connectors for the interconnect, etc. Generally, the standard is defined so that a wide range of implementations can be made, including a variety of lengths for the conductors that form the connection. Accordingly, a relatively complex, large, and power-consuming physical layer is included to drive and receive signals over long lengths, including noise management, reflection management, etc.